Town Hall 1/08/04
Forum Link: Original Post Town Hall with Cory Linden 01/08/2004 Topic: 1.2 Changes Note: Log by Malachi Petunia note - this is far from a complete transcript of the event, many lines have been removed or reordered for readabilitys sake. I have tried to keep all of the substantive content of the meeting intact although some minor angst has been excluded in the interest of brevity. All of Cory's statements have been preserved with their relevant context Haney Linden: Ok here are some guidelines for you all Haney Linden: If you have a question, please IM it to me Haney Linden: Don't use chat Haney Linden: I will forward to Cory. Cory Linden: OK, I have one quick annoucement before questions Cory Linden: if you are selling clothing or other things out of boxes, please use the "Sell contents" feature rather than selling the whole box. Cory Linden: It works much better. It is also better than using a script to sell. Cory Linden: The swining arms have been noted :-) Haney Linden: Shall we start? Jai Nomad: lets start. Haney Linden: Cienna Rand: There has been mention of problems with the gift certificates, are they fully implemented now? Or do I still have to warn my friends they might get charged when th Cory Linden: Gift certificates are something that we'd like to do but they have not been implemented yet. Cienna Rand: You've got them for sale, I bought 5. Cory Linden: ok, belay that, according to Ian they are working fine, with the caveat that you can't redeem them with an existing account Cory Linden: certificates do work, but you need to make sure that your friends use them to create an existing account, not to pay for an account they already created Haney Linden: Bino Arbuckle: About the "sell contents" -- Cory -- the issue with that is, the account history does not show every transaction... or has that been fixed? Cory Linden: if account history isn't working, that is a bug . . . please report it and we'll fix it Bino Arbuckle: It apperas to only list the first X transactions or whatnot Bino Arbuckle: And that i s the major reason why people use scripted vendor boxes Haney Linden: CrowCatcher Valen: Will there ever be auctions that larger corporations aren't allowed to participate in so that the little guy stands a chance? Cory Linden: ... only users are allowed in the auctions Haney Linden: Candie Apple: question: about how often will whole sims be auctioned? will they all be islands? or some mainland? Cory Linden: Candie, not sure about how often (it will depend on demand) and they will be a mix of islands and mainland Haney Linden: Rhett Butler: I'm a life-time member, and intitled to 4,096m of land why isn't there and land available other then that being sold at rediculous prices by other membe Cory Linden: Rhett, we are putting more sims online and if there isn't enough land we will continue to expand SL Cory Linden: Rhett: we will mix land that is auctioned and will probably do some more land rushes. Plus, land will free up as people move onto new land. Haney Linden: Pituca Chang: When and how are groups going to be implemented again Cory Linden: Pituca: do you mean group land? Pituca Chang: groups who can hold land and objects in common Pituca Chang: deeding Cory Linden: Pituca: deeding objects will work as it always has. Group land will be covered as follows: Cory Linden: members of the group will be able to allocate land to their groups to cover group land Cory Linden: group land will then be deeded as it used to be Pituca Chang: when Cory? Cory Linden: We'll be deploying the code next week and . . . Cory Linden: the grace period of all land costs is going to be extended until the morning of January 26 Haney Linden: Malachi Petunia: Will group land sharing allow full landowner rights, for example, if I share a plot with group Foo, will members be able to turn on "edit land"? Cory Linden: Malachi: group officers can control group properties Haney Linden: Jai Nomad: cory did not answer crows question. a corporation with an account is still a corporation Jai Nomad: if commercial entities are bidding we'd never stand a chance Cory Linden: Jai: I don't know if a corporation has an account, but if there isn't enough land to meet the demand, we'll put more land online Jai Nomad: you can add all the land you like, but if complete sims are bid for by commercial companies, no resident will ever get one. Haney Linden: Icon Serpentine: how will groups with existing land migrate to the new group land system without loss and with the abillity to add new members? Cory Linden: Icon: during the grace period, the group members will be able to allocate land to the group, when the group has enough, an officer can approve the conversion of the exisitng land . . . officers can also release existing land of course Cory Linden: yes, if there is a demand for more land, we will auction more and/or put more online. That is what we've done throughout SL's history and it will continue to be our policy. Cory Linden: Jai: if someone comes in and buys a lot of sims then it is easier for us to put more out, right? that's how it works. Cory Linden: Users are users. We don't have special accounts for corporations and if someone (corporation or otherwise keeps scarfing land) SL will grow and we will keep putting land up. If you want land, it will be there, OK? Jai Nomad: ok Haney Linden: Trimming Hedges: What's the problem with scripted sales? Is it causing some error or other problem? Cory Linden: what's nice about the "buy contents" is that it offers the user a nice UI and allows them to put the clothes on right when they purchase them . . . Cory Linden: which is fun and works well . . . Cory Linden: plus is a smaller load on the system Haney Linden: Rikoala Jack: if you're a group member and land is bought by the group are all members of that group notified if they suddenly incur any additional costs? Cory Linden: Rikoala: users choose whether to allocate land to the group. The group will only be able to buy land that it has allocation available for. Haney Linden: that Small: i'd like to know what's the deal with ati cards not doing so well in this game Cory Linden: that: we are working closely with ATI to resolve the various driver issues that I know suck for all of you. I use an ATI card everyday (right now in fact) and am equally annoyed. But . . . Cory Linden: SL uses many advanced parts of their drivers that they are having problems testing, so they seem to keep breaking things . . . Cory Linden: that being said, the ATI cards work much better than NVidia on Mac that Small: as long as your trying Cory Linden: that: I know, I'm sorry. PLease feel free to complain to ATI, because the more they hear from users the more likely they are to help us. Haney Linden: Beryl Greenacre: I, personally, have had sales dropped off my account history if they go over too many in a day. Is this truly a bug that I should have reported? Cory Linden: Beryl: Yes, please do report it. Dan is checking the bug system right now to see if we already knew about it, but please report bugs . . . Cory Linden: I'd rather hear about them twice than not at all :-) Beryl Greenacre: What about vending machines? Cory Linden: Beryl: what do you mean? Beryl Greenacre: They use a script, are they a no-no? Cory Linden: Beryl: sorry, didn't mean to imply no scripts, just in a store with 500 objects for sale, please use "Sell contents" rather than a script. Haney Linden: Cuddles Crossing: What is happening with Linden World? - I'll try to answer that - Haney Linden: Lindenworld is consolidating to one sim to make room for the shopping center Haney Linden: well get back to it in the next week or so Haney Linden: starting with the winners of the last round Haney Linden: Kex Godel: Has the subject ever come up that Cordova might make for a safer sandbox if it were isolated from the mainland like the Island sim? Cory Linden: Kex: yes and yes. A future sand box will likely be an island. Kex Godel: yay =D Haney Linden: Trimming Hedges: this is more of a comment than a question: the reason people have been using scripted sales has been because account history has been broken; I'm told it's been broken for months so if that bug gets fixed people will be more likely to go along with it Cory Linden: Trimming: I apologize for a bug slipping through the cracks. We'll look at it ASAP. Haney Linden: ixO Baskerville: Q: is the current scripting language 'set' in terms of how it will work in the future, or should we be prepared for major overhauls or possibly a complete replaceme Cory Linden: ixO: sheesh, I hope I don't have to rewrite it again any time soon :-) . . . Cory Linden: I suspect LSL2 will be with us for a while, although we continue to make improvements to it. Haney Linden: ixO Baskerville: Q: what is the ETA for Havok2? Cory Linden: ixO: Havok 2 continues to be a priority as it will allow us to do a bunch of important things. I'm currently starting work on 1.3 schedule so we should know in the next few weeks whether or not it will be in 1.3 Cory Linden: I'd like it to be, but no promises until the schedule is put together ixO Baskerville: awesome :) .. thanks! Cory Linden: thanks, folks questions continue, slightly less organized - ed. Jack Digeridoo shouts: i cant believe havok 2 in 1.3 isn't certain!! Cory Linden: Jack, I'm going to try, but we are really juggling a lot of different things :-) Devlin Gallant: better late thaen broke Cory Linden: Jack, believe me, we want it more than you do as it will make the camera work MUCH better Kex Godel: if it's not a bother to answer, do you know if llGetFreeMemory() will continue to be a problem for some time, or is it just a low priority to fix? Cory Linden: Kex: uh, last time I checked it was working . . . used to debug some stuff last week . . . if it broken again? Bino Arbuckle: Cory : apparently llGetFreeMemory() doesn't report the memory taken up by the bytecode, so it reports high Cory Linden: Bino: ah . . . ok, I'll take a looksie Kex Godel: Cory: i'll try to set up a test case and post to the forums, I'm pretty sure I've had it bust immediately after a reported 8k free without any major memory operations =D Cory Linden: Kex: yeah, we believe you after a quick chat about it, I'll take a look at this afternoon Kex Godel: cory: cool thanks =D Cory Linden: anything else that I can answer? Kex Godel: would LL prefer to discourage me from sending out an llEmail() on perhaps a 1 minute interval, or would that be acceptable? Cory Linden: Kex: so long as you aren't spamming someone :-) Kex Godel: ok =) nah just sending online notifications to myself =D Ezhar Fairlight: btw email! :) why the tiny size limit of around 4000 characers per email? Cory Linden: Ezhar: just to prevent load on our system . . . the email support is . . . uh . . .primitive to say the least Ezhar Fairlight: why was llModifyLand changed with the release of SL 1.1 to only work when the land owner is online and in the same sim? Cory Linden: Ezhar: I think that was to work around a security problem Ezhar Fairlight: oh, ok. Beryl Greenacre: So Cory... MAY we use vending machines if we've got a ton of stuff we don't want to display for sale? Cory Linden: Beryl: yes, absolutely. Like I said, the contents case is for a store with a bazillion boxes full of clothes Beryl Greenacre: thanks, Cory :) Kex Godel: has anyone considered a reverse function to llRequestAgentData(key,DATA_NAME) to get an AV's key, given their first/last name, or is this excluded for light security? Cory Linden: Kex: hadn't thought of that, actually Kex Godel: to get an AV's key, I have to either be within scanner range, on their property, or they have to tell it to me via a rezzed object =D Cory Linden: Kex: right Kex Godel: was just wondering if it was left out on purpose or just hadn't come across that feature yet =D Cory Linden: Kex: just hadn't occured to me Cory Linden: Kex: I need to think about whether it makes sense to force you to grab it when you meet them Kex Godel: yea that was actually my assumption was whether it was a light security precaution or not Ezhar Fairlight: can we get a LAND_REALLYTINY_BRUSH, so we can do exact terraforming via script? Cory Linden: Ezhar: we're going to look at all the land terraforming for 1.3 Ezhar Fairlight: yay :) Ezhar Fairlight: until then, a tiny brush would be plenty to allow for alot of possibilities :) Cory Linden: ok, anything else I can answer, otherwise I'm off . . . Cory Linden: np, just there were enough questions that I though I bit of extra time might be useful Haney Linden: thank you all! one last question sneaks in Cristiano Midnight: yes please we are very curious about larger prims Cory Linden: Cristiano et al: larger prims cause problems with the physics system at region boundaries Cristiano Midnight: what if they were non-physical? Cristiano Midnight: we need them mostly for floors and walls Cory Linden: they still have to collide, which causes problems Cristiano Midnight: ah ok this point the editor makes a small plea for more decorum at Town Halls as somewhere on the order of 600 "lol"s and "hi"s needed to be removed. Thanks for your consideration in the future. Category:Town Hall Logs